


MY Haikyuu Headcannons

by FujoshiFluff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga would throw mad shade at Oikawa, with a smile on his face</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY Haikyuu Headcannons

Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi 

Oikawa would relentlessly bully Kageyama which would lead to Suga politely/sassily ask Oikawa to stop. Suga would throw mad shade at Oikawa, with a smile on his face and Oikawa would then get pissed but would try to 'out-smile' but would still continue to bully Kageyama. Daichi and Iwaizumi would be the husbands, both useless at stopping the setters. 

"Would you please stop bullying him, Oikawa-san"  
"It's nice to see you on the court for once, Refreshing-kun"  
"Do you think we should stop those two?"  
"Why am I even here again?"


End file.
